Bleeding Love
Bleeding Love 'by ''Leona Lewis ''is a song featured in The Sting of a Slushie, the second episode of Season One. It is sung by New Directions with solos from Trae, Drew, Jade and Gina. The song is performed after Drew gives Kerwin the sheet music. Everyone pairs off into their duo's, Gina and Skyler must share as Drew only had enough sheets for the original six members. The reasons behind this paticular song are unknown, but due to the lyrics ''Bleeding Love, it may be a foreshadow of what happens to Gina later on in the episode. Lyrics '''Gina: Closed off from love I didn't need the pain Once or twice was enough And it was all in vain Time starts to pass Before you know it you're frozen Drew: But something happened For the very first time with you My heart melts into the ground Found something true And everyone's looking round Thinking I'm going crazy Jade: But I don't care what they say I'm in love with you They try to pull me away But they don't know the truth My heart's crippled by the vein That I keep on closing You cut me open and I New Directions: Keep bleeding Keep, keep bleeding love I keep bleeding I keep, keep bleeding love Keep bleeding Keep, keep bleeding love You cut me open Trae: Trying hard not to hear But they talk so loud Their piercing sounds fill my ears Try to fill me with doubt Yet I know that the goal Is to keep me from falling Gina: But nothing's greater than the rush that comes with your embrace And in this world of loneliness I see your face Yet everyone around me Thinks that I'm going crazy, maybe, maybe Drew and Jade: But I don't care what they say I'm in love with you They try to pull me away But they don't know the truth My heart's crippled by the vein That I keep on closing You cut me open and I New Directions: Keep bleeding Keep, keep bleeding love I keep bleeding I keep, keep bleeding love Keep bleeding Keep, keep bleeding love You cut me open Trae: And it's draining all of me Oh they find it hard to believe Jade: I'll be wearing these scars For everyone to see Gina: I don't care what they say I'm in love with you They try to pull me away But they don't know the truth Drew: My heart's crippled by the vein That I keep on closing You cut me open and I New Directions: Keep bleeding Keep, keep bleeding love I keep bleeding I keep, keep bleeding love Keep bleeding Keep, keep bleeding love You cut me open and I Keep bleeding Keep, keep bleeding love I keep bleeding I keep, keep bleeding love Keep bleeding Keep, keep bleeding love You cut me open and I Keep bleeding Keep, keep bleeding love Videos Category:Songs Category:Season One Songs Category:Songs sung by New Directions Category:Songs sung by Trae Lachtner Category:Songs sung by Drew Morgan Category:Songs sung by Gina Garcia Category:Songs sung by Jade Richman